Blood Spilled
by Chowlseaa
Summary: High school is usually enough drama for most teenagers to deal with, the horrific sights of murdered neighbours is adding a little too much to the plate. Isla's life spiral's a little out of her control when she walked into the scene, catching the attention of our favourite original. R&R. **Rating may rise in later chapters**
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I know it has been a very, very long time since I've even so much as replied to anything on here, never mind actually posting a new chapter/story. I've had a long hiatus, which with any luck should now be over. I've had some family things to deal with & work. Both of those are put way before FF on my list of priorities. **

**I've deleted the stories from my archive that i don't plan on picking up again, they've been removed so that i don't get anymore messages about updating them - they wont be continued! Beautiful disaster hasn't been taken down yet as i'm unsure if i will be continuing or not, I've completely forgotten what it was i was in the middle of writing about given the length of time i was away from the site and the story. I'm going to read through Playing God again to see if i can recall & then maybe restart the process. No promises though. **

**Thanks to everyone that messaged me while i was away, i'm not gonna reply to everyone except those who asked a direct question. Hopefully you'll all enjoy a new story in my attempts to apologize for my absence. R&R, let me know your thoughts! **

**Chowlseaa x **

* * *

The crimson red of the freshly spilled blood against the cold white of the marble was an eye catching contrast, drawing all attention towards the devastation and bloodshed that had obviously occurred.  
Slowly and carefully Isla moved each foot forward, eyes alert and heart thundering within her chest, eager to reach the front door. The sound of her shoe against the cold hard flooring was the only sound to be heard throughout the house, this was the last time she ever completed a delivery for her mother. The rough wicker basket started to feel heavier in her grasp, the weight of the freshly washed & ironed linen seeming to increase the more her nerves shattered and her arms wobbled.

"Mrs Lofton?" Isla called as quietly as she could, with the hopes of attracting someone's attention. After several seconds and still no reply her blood began to pump furiously through her veins, the sound of it in her ears almost overbearing. Finally reaching the kitchen door, in what felt like an hour trip from side of the room to the other, Isla popped her head around the door to look into the hallway, it was empty and just as eerily quiet as the room she was eager to leave. Empty apart from the foreign red liquid which mostly definitely didn't belong, smeared across the rich pale wooden flooring and splattered across the brilliant white walls.

Hesitantly, she put one foot forward, entering the hallway and trying to keep her focus on the doorway to the front room. Fighting against all her instincts to run back out of the back door and drive home. She had to check if anyone was here and more importantly if they were okay, considering the state of the kitchen she was convinced she had stepped into the first act of some scene for a gory film. If it had been October her mind would have suggested that the family were just going above and beyond on their Halloween decorations this year, but given the fact that it was only the start of May that thought was quickly disregarded.

"Mrs Lofton?" She tried again, not wanting to alarm anyone when she suddenly stepped into the room. Again nothing, no response. The high wooden door was right in front of her, resisting again the urge to walk out of it and go straight home was strong. Isla steeled herself as she turned to face the smaller door towards the front room, where she knew any member of the Lofton family could usually be found, either in front of the television or at the computer. Gently, she put her foot against the wooden panelling of the door, pushing it forward cautiously she took her first step into the room and regretted it instantly. The sight would forever be ingrained in her memory now. Dropping the small basket of fresh linen onto the red, soaked floor Isla turned back towards the front door and ran.

The heavy boots of the officers as they stepped down onto the gravel driveway could be heard clearly as she sat on the sofa and stared aimlessly at the TV.

"Here you go honey" It took a few moments to register, but finally Isla realised her mother was talking to her and turned to find her standing there, a bottle of water in one hand and a box of aspirin in the other.

"Thanks Mom" She replied quietly, quickly taking each from her gratefully.

"They said the sheriff will be over later, once she's finished up at the Lofton house" Anne sat herself down onto the sofa beside her daughter, tucking a wavy strand behind her ear as she sighed heavily. "I'm sorry honey, I should have dropped those off myself huh?"

"It's okay, you didn't check your crystal ball so how could you know?" She could feel the familiar sarcasm fall from her mouth but it was lacking all the usual fun she usually felt alongside each word. Anne gently slapped the side of her leg in admonishment before settling back into the cushions and joining her daughter, pretending to pay attention to whatever dreadful reality show was on now.

"I dropped your basket" Isla said quickly as she stood up, not wanting to endure the silence anymore or the company, she wasn't in the mood for the questions she knew her mother was waiting to ask " And I think I dropped gran's bracelet" She wrapped her fingers around her wrist, feeling it bare once more. "It must have fell off at some point" shrugging effortlessly she headed towards the stairs, not stopping to say goodnight; her mother was usually pretty good at taking a hint.

Her bedroom wasn't in the usual mess she had left it in this morning as she ran out of the room in a hurry to catch the bus, her bed had been made and there was a pile of neatly folded clothes on the bottom of it, waiting patiently to be put neatly away into her drawers. They would have to wait even longer now as Isla grabbed them and deposited them onto the tiny tub chair in the corner of the small room. Stopping to pull a cami top from the collection.

The airiness of the room was something Isla had always enjoyed, her bedroom window was hardly ever closed but given the scenes she had witnessed tonight she felt an overwhelming need to close it, almost as if the pane of glass was enough to keep whatever deprived monster capable of such an evil, barbaric act out. The window was closed and her hands had grasped the blind cord before she'd noticed the familiar purple gems scattered across the window sill. Even with the window now closed, the chill that vibrated down her spine was unlike anything she'd ever felt before.

oOo

"They were a very big part of daily life here in this town" the sheriff prattled on to Klaus "I've no doubt that this was a vampire, we will find out who is responsible and there will be consequences."

"C'mon now sheriff" the false pretence of charm was enough to make Kol and Rebekah both roll their eyes from the other side of the house "There are no need to bring your laughable threats around here, I promised you a peace treaty and not one of my hybrids or any member of my household has broken it. I suggest you take your investigation elsewhere love, I'm not the only vampire in town."

"Are you suggesting.." Disbelief was prominent in the few words the sheriff managed to get out before she was promptly cut off.

"If there is anything else I can help you with let me know, families being slaughtered aside of course." Klaus quickly shut the door behind the still startled sheriff and it wasn't long before he was standing before two of his siblings, throwing accusations across the room with nothing more than a dark stare.

"Do you have something to say Nik?" Kol asked calmly, feeling the smirk spread across his face as he put down the book he was pretending to read and faced his older brother, arms crossing over his chest.

"Don't even try to lie Kol" Klaus barked back at his brother, his temper rising quickly to the surface. "I know this has something to do with you, it's exactly your style. I promised the sheriff we wouldn't be snacking on the locals, never mind slaughtering them!"

"What do you expect me to drink?" Kol replied with complete calm, not even bothering to dent the claims. "I'm not particularly fond of the bagged stuff you have in the fridge"

"I don't care if you're fond of it or not Kol, enough is enough" Klaus sighed as he walked towards the door "I didn't undagger you all to deal with all of this"

"Oh, listen Kol" Rebekah laughed bitterly " He brought up the dagger's again, how long do you think it will take until he's threatening to use it again?"

"I give it another day little sister" Kol smiled back over at her, enjoying any opportunity to annoy Niklaus.


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R! thanks for your favs/follows/reviews. I hear you all about Playing God/Beautiful Disaster, i'm working on it!**

**Hope you enjoy this so far! I haven't written anything Kol themed in a while, hope i haven't completely ruined him.**

* * *

Isla's POV.

The rain was constant, never relenting as it continued to batter against the glass, keeping Isla up to that hour in the night where you actually question if there is any point in trying to get some sleep. After all she did function better on no sleep, than she did with only a few hours. Sighing with resigned discontent she swung both of her feet out over the side of the bed, furious with the weather for keeping her up to this ungodly hour. Well, the weather and the flashbacks. Little glimpses of the cold dead eyes and the smeared blood kept creeping back, flashing before her closed eyelids. It made being alone on a rainy, dark night rather frightening. Even more so when you lack all the back bone that she does, Isla was convinced she wasn't actually born with one. Even the smallest unexpected noise could make her jump. Horrors were a no go on the list of genres, which made tonight's experience even more horrific, given that she wasn't used to anything of the sort. Not even from crappy, poorly funded films.

While she was sitting with her feet over the side of the bed, the coolness of the air around her toes a welcome sensation, she thought about all the questions that tomorrow would bring. All the people who would want to know what had happened, what she had seen? Of course, as promised, Sheriff Forbes would no doubt be over at some point in the day to ask her more questions herself. Maybe this meant she would have to take the day off from school? She hadn't even thought of it until now, school being the furthest thing from her mind up until this point. Her mum hadn't mentioned it either. There were worse things than a day skipping school, under different circumstances this would have been enough to put a smile on her face. Putting the light on for some more comfort, Isla leaned over towards the small nightstand beside her small bed, laughing at her own stupidity. Whoever or whatever was capable of doing such a thing, to as lovely a family as the Lofton's wouldn't be discouraged from tearing her to pieces by the fact that she now had her lamp on. But for whatever reason, it made her feel more secure and that was all that really matter.

Sliding her pinkie finger out an inch she began to roll it over and around one of the small glass charms attached to the old bracelet, it wasn't worth much but it had a special value to her, being the only thing she had to remember her grandmother by. However it got onto the sill, Isla was glad to have it returned. The fact that it was there at all was a little crazy, maybe she was losing her marbles but she was positive that it was in its familiar spot around her left wrist when she left the house last night, that's where it is most of the time. Even when she was in the bath. It was never far from her sight, so why the hell would she leave it there, of all places?

"You look like death warmed up" Isla scowled at her mother as she dragged her feet into the kitchen and dumped her limbs onto one of the chairs at the table.

"Gee thanks mum" she stared at her from underneath her overgrown fringe. "Just what I needed to make me feel much better"

"Ray of sunshine this morning" Anne mumbled back to her from her place beside the kettle.

"I've had zero hours of sleep, my head is killing me and oh yeah I forgot…I found three dead bodies last night. So yeah, excuse me" Isla could feel her own temper spike, sleep deprived Isla wasn't a happy or friendly person. Her mother knew this better than anyone so why she would even attempt any form of conversation was beyond her understanding.

"I'm going to ignore that" Anne smiled softly at her daughter and pushed a freshly made cup of coffe in front of her. "I know you don't like the stuff but it will help you stay awake, hopefully! We have to go into town, the sheriff called and asked if you would come in to the station, she just wants to go over a few details with you"

"And you agreed to this?" Isla couldn't take the bitterness from her tone as she looked between her mother and the steaming cup of coffee now sitting before her, the smell wafting up into her nostrils. She was one of those weird people, who liked the smell of coffee and the flavour, anything coffee flavoured she would gladly eat but when it came to drinking it. Pass.

"Well I have to go into town anyway" Anne shrugged "Two birds. One stone."

"Joy, Thanks mum" Isla bit back before pushing the mug to the side and leaning her head onto the table with the smallest of thuds.

oOoOoOo

**Kol's POV  
**

"I'm absolutely starving, this bagged stuff really isn't working out for me" Rebekah continued to chatter away into his ear and Kol didn't even make the effort to care about what she had to say, he was growing bored. That's when his patience was at its most thin, and also when he was most likely to get in some sort of trouble with one of his brothers. "Kol?" Rebekah pushed at his shoulder, still unsuccessful in gaining any interest from her brother.

"And? Why are you whining to me about it? Go get something fresh then!" Kol replied snappily, his eyes scanning the crowd around the tables.

"You know we're not allowed" Kol didn't have to turn and look at her, he could hear the pout in her voice. "You pissed Nik off enough last night. No need to add fuel to the fire, we should cool off."

"You can't be serious Bekah" Kol grumbled, shaking his head in her direction " I've just spent all that time in a box and you want me to play well behaved townsman with all these people? Just to appease Niklaus? The person who kept me in the darn box? Don't think so little sister."

"Kol" Rebekah sighed heavily, moving the salt dish quickly between one hand to the other, sliding it smoothly between each hand across the wooden surface. "Don't be a complete idiot for once. I only meant for a couple of days. You can feed, just not maim or murder."

"You really are no fun now" Kol grinned over at her, knowing he was successfully winding her up, Rebekah was just jealous he didn't bring her along last night. She was never one to shy away from anything potentially troublesome.

The room grew silent for a few seconds, everyone's heads turning and conversation halting briefly as the next patron of the restaurant entered. Shifting uncomfortably under all the gazes, even Rebekah's eyes drifted around to look at the new guest.

"Oh yes" Rebekah smiled brightly, a new air of purpose to her conversation "I heard that you'd left one alive" she tilted her head slightly, observing me carefully as I shrugged. Glancing quickly up towards the girl as she slid into a booth further along from our own, joined by another older woman.

"She wasn't there when I had started" I stole the salt dish from Rebekah and began to mimic her earlier movements "She wasn't even there when I had finished. She showed up 20 minutes later"

"Oh so you were there then?" Rebekah cocked one perfectly groomed blonde brow, staring at me intently with her blue eyes, surprise and curiosity showing.

"Yes" I sighed as I leaned back into the seat, tilting my head backwards to stare up at the ceiling lights. "I was bored and hungry; after I'd drunk them dry I had a look around. I heard her come in obviously, I wasn't that distracted Bekah, give me a little credit"

"Well it's okay to be a little rusty Kol, you've been in a box for over a century"

"But all my senses still work" I laughed as I looked over her shoulder to see the girl with her head downcast, looking intently at something on the table with long brown hair reaching farther down than the booth would allow me to see.

"Why are you staring?" Rebekah asked loudly, turning again to try and steal a second look at the girl.

"Well I never got a proper look" I shrugged once more, ignoring the smile from the waitress who approached our table. "I only saw the back of her head as she walked towards the room. I was standing on the staircase."

"How differently would it have ended if she'd turned around?" Rebekah laughed, knowing the answer without me having to reply.

"Can I get you guys anything?" The young waitress asked far too cheerily as she stood at the foot of our table, pad and pen in hand.

"You have to try the burgers Kol" Rebekah smiled at me over the menu that was spread out before her.

"I'll have whatever she has" I replied, quickly losing all interest in the human. I could smell the Vervain in her system. I didn't fancy a snack that was going to burn my taste buds, no matter how temporary the affects. I caught a quick glimpse of green as the girl raised her head to call for the waitress, I wasn't sure if she'd caught me looking or not. If she had she didn't let on, I suppose everyone was staring at her tonight and a quick glance from me was nothing out of the ordinary this evening.

"It's not like you to let anyone away alive Kol" Rebekah said with a tone that was similar to one she used when accusing you of something.

"She's not away" I laughed, feeling the smirk spread. "Who said I'll let her live? After all Bekah, you know that I do like to play with my food from time to time. I need some form of entertainment in this boring little town"

"How could I forget" Rebekah sighed "That poor girl charlotte was the worst, the neighbourhood chased us out with pitchforks!"

"Those were the days!" I smiled myself, remembering the same incident Rebekah had.


End file.
